For approximately a decade after the Supreme Court's 1954 school integration ruling, few pressures were brought against school districts which maintained segregated facilities. The Civil Rights Act of 1964 and a series of federal court decisions required many districts, first those in the South and later those in the North, to integrate their students and teachers. Five recent surveys conducted by the Office of Civil Rights have tabulated the racial composition of individual schools. Between 1967 and 1972 the within-district segregation of black students from white declined throughout the nation. Reductions were greater in the South than elsewhere and, by 1972, schools were less segregated by race in the South than in the North. The task of integrating instructional staffs has largely been accomplished in the South. Tabulations of students and staff by race for the fall of 1974 will be released in June of 1975. This proposal seeks funds to obtain and analyze those data. The specific aims are: to update the time series on school segregation and compare changes during the 1972 to 1974 interval with previous changes; to assess the implications of desegregation for enrollment, especially white enrollment. In many metropolises, the within-district segregation of students may decrease. Yet the between-district segregation of students by race may be unchanged or even rise if a primarily black central city is surrounded by principally white suburbs; to calculate quantitative measures of the segregation of the Spanish-American students in selected districts.